


Courageous Heart

by Zombbean



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Monster porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Silent Hill - Freeform, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex, but it grew a plot, im so sorry i hope you enjoy anyway, it was suppossed to be a sex story and nothing else, it's a halloween gift for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombbean/pseuds/Zombbean
Summary: You wake up after being captured and thrown into a cell. A few moments later they throw another in with you, and it's a monster of terrifying abilities you've encountered more than once. As you study him a short while, you come to find he's... different... and kindness goes a long way.[I'm taking pieces from both the movies and the games, mostly my own revision of the world.]





	Courageous Heart

The world of silent hill is a dangerous place, from the harsh and terrible monsters that roamed the streets, to the unhealthy ash that fell from the sky- everything was a nightmare. For one reason or another, you’d been captured by one of the hulking monsters, and instead of killing you outright, you’d been tossed within the confines of a prison cell. It was cold, dank, and dark- the bitter chill cascading across your flesh and sending jolts of goosebumps over your skin.

You were alone.

That loneliness didn’t last long, as the wrought iron doors from the inner sanctum were tossed open, and in came two of the pyramid headed creatures with bodies made of hard sturdy muscle. Dragging behind them was another one bound in an odd blood red rope, and stripped of all clothing.

Stepping back against the wall you watched as they threw open your prison cell and tossed the other inside, before slamming the door shut. The- what you assumed to be man, judging by the length between his legs- could only groan in protest and anger. He churned against his bindings as he squirmed on the floor, and the bars of the cell slammed shut. Leaving you two alone in the dark prison.

You stayed still watching the man twist against his bindings, the noises he made more like growls, and moans as he furiously fought his restraints. The binds cut into his flesh, leaving small trails of blood in their wake, until the monster was finally able to at least sit up, his breath heavy.

You dared not move.

Watching as the monster man looked over to you, as his head had turned toward your general direction, you could see small nicks and gashes in the helmet the odd man wore. You weren’t quite sure if they were fresh or not, as the entire helmet looked very rustic in general. His bound arms were unnaturally bulky with muscle from carrying their huge blades, but still could be harmed it seemed, as there were, what appeared to be, large burn scars trailing up his left side. An odd red symbol of a sort seemed to be engraved into his arm, letting off a dull red glow that just barely glew in the dark.

What caught your attention soon after made your face glow red in it’s own right. Your eyes fell to the rather large growth between his legs, also bound by the odd rope. It was shaped similarly to a human's, but the base was ridged, and there was a small bump at the tip, and along the sides- which were blue in color. Closer observation revealed the bottom two bumps had tendrils emerging from them, desperately trying to tear away at the rope, and failing.

You felt… almost bad for the creature… What had it done that it’s comrades would just toss it into a cell like this? You shuffled a bit and stood up, and the motion alone made the man go rigid- as if sizing you up.

“It’s okay,” you spoke softly, “I… I’m going to try and free you, alright?”

You had no idea if the man understood you, though his shoulders seemed to relax, and his head slumped a bit downward to the floor. He was tired maybe? How long had he been fighting?

Reaching into your pocket you pulled out a small pocket knife- how you expected it to cut through an ethereal rope was beyond you, but you had to try. So approaching the large monstrous creature, you pulled on one of the ropes, and winced as a searing hot pain jolted through you fingers, causing you to pull away.

“What the…?” you looked at the digits that had just been harmed, and saw a line of black across your fingers. You’d been burned by the rope? Then how was the monster able to…?

You shook your head, determined more than ever to free the poor man before you. So with a deep breath, you grabbed the rope again, and cried out in pain as your knife tried to work against the ropes. After a few moments of no luck you felt the rope snap- but not from the knife- rather, from your bleeding hand. Your blood had eaten the rope like a corrosive.

You could see the monster was still watching you, his face hidden. You wondered if he even knew what you were doing- but… these creatures were smart. They were very cunning, and they often had hurt you on several occasions. This one seemed, for lack of better term, different.

You took a moment to regain yourself. Looking at the black outlines of your new cuts, which bled deep crimson. With a deep breath, you squeezed your hand over the other ropes, wanting an explanation for how the rope broke with blood. As the blood drizzled over the next binding, you watched as the rope grew in size before the link exploded, and another rope broke. It resembled a leech as it grew, greedily suckling the blood up, until it’s greed caused it to rupture.

You knew how to break the ropes now, and you set to work. Gripping the ropes in your hands you felt the sharp pricks, and burning pain that followed each one, until finally the last rope snapped, and you were sitting on the ground, out of breath, a pale sweat on your face.

The monstrous man moved his arms, clenching and unclenching his fists as he looked down at you. He was able to stand now, and as he did so, he reached out and gripped the cell door, muscles pulsing as he ripped it from it's hinges and left the crumpled metal on the floor.

Crossing the ways a bit, he reached out and grabbed, what looked to be some sort of leather long skirt, and wrapped it around his waist, tying it with a leather strip. Once that was done, the monster man looked back towards the cell, and then at his serrated blade lying against the wall. 

With a single swoop, he lifted his knife with ease, the large blade looking more like butchers sword, being it was as large as himself. After he’d gripped his weapon he’d made his way towards you. 

“So this is it huh? I… I’m gonna die here…” you half chuckled, tired from using so much energy to free a man you didn’t know.

But that was not the case.

Leaning down, the pyramid man scooped you up into his free arm, and tucked your head onto his shoulder. You fit so small against his large frame, he had to be large, even if he didn’t have the mask- or… was the mask his face? Best not to ask. Instead you felt yourself wander off to sleep, the creature carrying you off to only god knew where.  
++++++++ ++++++++++

When you awoke, you were covered in the odd leather, some sort of fur beneath your head. The pyramid man was nowhere to be seen. As you moved, you halted, noticing your hands were bandaged. It wasn’t too tight, but it wasn’t too loose either… the length of the wrap going to about the elbow. Had you gotten cut there too and just not notice?

Standing from your sleeping spot, you looked around. The place looked to be an abandoned hotel of some sort, though… terribly burned. How the place was still standing was beyond you, that was for certain.

Walking out of the slightly burned room, you entered the hallway. There was an array of fallen ceiling, and beam supports that blocked off certain rooms, and others still were simply missing door knobs and preventing entry. It was dead silent.

You decided to make your way down the hall, perhaps even find your way out of this god forsaken town? But you had to remain vigilant, as the entirety of the place was probably infested with monsters. Ones that wouldn’t be as friendly as the tattooed triangle man.

Opening a door, you slid inside, watching as the light flickered from the window, and letting an eerie shadow cast itself across the floor. A double bed lay unmade, but clean- surprisingly- and there was a hot plate with… what smelled like cocoa? Brewing inside.

You could almost feel the excitement boil in you as you rushed over, and looked through the nearby cupboards for a cup, as you hadn’t had a thing to eat nor drink since you’d arrived. 

Once you’d found a cup you poured yourself some, and relished in the smooth chocolate flowing over your lips. It was heavenly… Though it brought a question to mind- were there other survivors here? Whom else would brew such a lovely drink?

You looked about the room, and didn’t see a hint of disturbance. That is… until you peered towards the door you’d entered, to see a man in a firefighter's outfit. Black soot coated a vast majority of his being, and the face protector of his helmet was broken. The left arm of the suit looked terribly burned despite the fact the outfit was supposed to be fireproof.

“H-hey! You there! Wait a second!” you called out, carefully carrying your cup of cocoa with you as you chased after the man, who steadily began to walk out of view.

You met the corridor you’d came from once more, and looked around the dark halls- where did he disappear to?

“Hello? Mister fireman? Where are you!?” you panted a bit, your injuries kept you from being as spry as you had been before.

With another squinted glance in the dark, you could see the figure moving around the debris that blocked your way and around the corner out of sight. 

Well…. This was frustrating.

You let out a sigh, and decided to find away around. Maybe one of the rooms had a wall that burned away and you could slip through or something? After all with as much structural damage as this place had there was bound to be at least a weakened wall…

You looked down at the hot cocoa you’d brought with you. It was too hot to finish off, but you really needed the calories for later… so quickly backtracking a moment, you looked into the cupboards again, and found a thermos. Pouring the liquid into it, you topped it off with the last of the cocoa on the hot plate before turning it off. Undoing the belt of your outfit, you slipped the thermos onto it, and fastened it securely.

Now you were ready to hunt for the mysterious man.

Going back towards the destroyed ceiling, you noticed there was a door that was accessible so long as you were careful about it. You just had to make sure the floor around it didn’t collapse or break as you made your way through.

This was the tricky part. Pressing your back against the wall, you slid past some of the broken and weakened floor, till you reached the door knob. With a skilled twist, you opened the door, and slipped inside. 

This room… was charred a deep black…. What made it sad and sickening… was that it looked to be a place a child slept… A small child’s bed, burned to cinders, a teddy bear missing half it’s body, a small doll with half the face melted… it hurt your heart to think that…

You shook your head. Now wasn’t the time to think of such things. She probably made it out after all! 

Looking around the room, you noticed there was a feeble wall. With enough force… 

You backed up a bit and rammed your shoulder into the weak wall.

Crunch….

“Yes! One more…” and with another blow to the wall, you felt yourself break the wall down. 

However, you didn’t think about the fact that there may be missing floor on the other side, and as you tumbled you began to fall through to the floor below.

“YIAAAHHH!?” you couldn’t help the frightened squeal that left your through.

BAP!

“Owch!” you winced as something gripped the sore, injured part of your left arm.

Glancing up, you noticed the fireman from before. One hand held fast to a doorway, the other to your hand. You squinted your eyes for a better look.

From what you could tell from the shattered part of his mask, he had dark black hair, long enough to cover part of his eyes, and some of his ears, and the tips were singed an even darker black if it was possible. A large burn went across his cheek, and over his left ear, which was slightly shrivelled due to it, and his eyes….

You gasped as you looked into his eyes- the whites a dark black, and the pupils were a blood red.

As if realizing you were analysing him, his eyes narrowed, and he gave your body a toss to the opposite side of the broken floor. Causing you to land with a soft ‘thud’.

“Oof!” you groaned, shaking your head, as you watched the mysterious fireman walk down the staircase, “Damnit you! Wait just a damn second!”

Now you were desperate for answers and you had to know what was going on. So, taking a deep breath, you looked down the hole in the floor- and jumped.  
+++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++

It was a few hours before you woke up from your jump. Luckily you’d landed on a mattress of a sort, and it broke your fall, “Damn… what was I thinking… I coulda broke my neck…” you sighed, before shakily standing up. 

Your bandages were soaked with dried blood, ‘Probably from the fall… they must’ve reopened,’ you thought.

Sighing you looked around the room you’d fallen into. It looked… almost like a…. Church? In the basement of a hotel? How… odd…? 

You were thankful that there seemed to be some light around you. But it made the casting shadows all the more creepier.

Then you heard a small child crying, and just when you thought it couldn’t get any creepier.

Taking a deep breath you shook your head, but walked forward anyway. Turning a corner, you noticed a small girl with long black hair huddled into a corner. The poor thing was crying, and when she noticed your presence she turned around in a panic and backed against the wall, “Don’t touch me!”

“W-whoa, whoa.. Hey… it’s okay… I’m not gonna hurt you okay?” you gave a small smile, reaching out to her, she backed away further as the small girl’s bright blue eyes were full of fear.

There was no way she was going to come any closer to you like this… you had to think of something to get her to trust you… but how?

You felt the warm canister against your leg, and it hit you. Children loved chocolate! So dipping your hand to your belt, you unclasped the thermos from your being and held it out.

“Hey there… are you thirsty? You can have my hot chocolate,” you made sure to wear a bright smile on your face as you did so.

Confusion dashed across the child’s face as she slowly reached out and took the canister in hand. Then backing against the wall again, she opened it and drank greedily- not that you minded. After all, she was just a little girl, and she probably hadn’t eaten in forever.

“You… you’re not like the bad people…” the girl finally spoke, wiping her mouth on her sleeve, “You’re like Viktor,”

“Bad people? Who’re they?” you asked, settling onto your bottom.

“They want to do bad things… really bad things…. They come out at times like this, but never when the sirens go off… they’re afraid then,” she looked at the canister and drank more of the chocolate.

“What kind of bad things sweetheart?” you were very worried what kind of bad things people would do to a little girl, and quite frankly it pissed you off to no end.

“They said I’m a monster,” she sounded a bit dead as she spoke the words, but continued, “But it’s ok, cause the true monsters are people…” 

You scrunched your eyebrows up a bit and nodded, “Well… you’re not wrong sweetheart… so umm, what’s your name? And you mentioned a man named Viktor? Is he your uncle, or your daddy or something?”

The girl froze a moment at the question, and her face scrunched into one of curiosity, “My name is Alessa- and Viktor isn’t related to me, he just takes care of me and makes sure the bad people don’t hurt me…. People like…” she froze and sipped more on her chocolate.

“So… who’s this Viktor? I mean…. Where is he now?” you asked further.

“Oh he’s a fireman, he pulled me out of the fire when I got hurt,” she nodded..

Looking at the girl, there wasn’t a burn mark on her… she must’ve meant that she’d hit her head or something, since burns would have left horrific scars on her body. Wait- fireman?

“You mean the man with the broken mask?” your eyes widened.

“Mhmm,” she nodded again, “Why did you meet him?”

“Yeah, he saved me from falling to my death I guess,” you scratched the back of your head a bit sheepishly, “Ended up jumping down here anyway though,”

“You’re lucky… Viktor must think he owes you one, or that you’re a good person… that’s probably the only reason you're still alive,” the more the little girl spoke, the more you wondered if it was all an act to see how you’d treat her- which made sense if her caretaker was nearby somewhere.

Your thoughts were cut short by the sound of sirens going off in the distance.

“It won’t be safe here once the world changes,” the girl smiled, as her bright eyes began to change to a coal black, making your jaw go a bit slack, and your heart jump in shock, “The monsters come out at night… and you’re a nice lady, I wouldn’t want you getting hurt,”

With that, the young girl seeped into the darkness to hide, though you doubted that she needed it much.

You watched as the walls peeled away and the church turned into a nightmarish horror once more. The places you knew, were no longer the same, and everything was turning back to the horrid place you thought you’d escaped for at least a little while.

Running towards the stairs, you could hear the new monsters following close behind as they sprung from the hell forming around you. Heart thumping in your ears you ran as fast as you could, before feeling something sharp hit the back of your leg.

Collapsing to the floor, you cursed, “Damnit! I am not gonna be the dumb girl who dies falling over her own two feet!” you growled, turning to see a monster with four needle like legs attached to a body, and an unsettling head upside down upon it.

With all the anger and fear you had, you slammed your foot into it’s face, making it topple down the stairs before you stood up and began to run, feeling the fresh blood spill down your ankle and leaving a sickening squelching noise as you ran. How much blood had you exactly lost today? You had no idea…

SLORP!

You stopped to see where the sickening sound had come from. Turning you saw the body of the monster cut into two halves, and the pyramid headed man from before, breathing heavily, a large gash on his chest. He’d…. Killed your pursuer? No… perhaps he just killed it because it was in his way? Hmm….

The man’s triangle like helmet turned towards you, and you could only guess it meant he was staring at you. With a low groan, he took a few steps towards you, before sticking the edge of his knife into the floor. You weren’t sure what he was trying to say, or what was going on, but you felt the need to reach out to him. It was almost like a sharp pain throbbed through your hands when you looked at him, and it was unnerving, and… in an odd way heart breaking. As if you could feel a bit of what he felt.

Taking one of his large, callused hands, the monster man reached out, and gripped yours. It was still so odd a feeling, not to be chased by one of the scary knife men of silent hill, but instead have one as an ally? If… that’s what he was of course… 

You gripped his hand a bit tighter, a smile forming on your lips as you spoke, “Thank you,”

He didn’t respond, but a part of you knew it was because he couldn’t. Instead, he wrapped his opposite arm around you and pulled you into an awkward sort of hug, where both his arms tugged around you like a big bulky winter blanket. 

Once released however, you went to take a step back and winced, causing the pyramid headed man’s gaze to shoot down to your leg. 

“Okay, maybe it hurts a bit more than I let on,” you joked, using the wall near you for support.

Yet again you found yourself swept up in the monster man’s arms, as he carried you back to the room where you’d first gotten the hot chocolate- which surprised you. This time, he settled you onto the bed, and blocked any entry to the room by jamming his sword into the floor beside the door- no monsters could enter now.

You sighed, watching as the monster shown… almost human like intelligence once more- proving that these creatures were very much aware of what they’re doing. He opened a lower cabinet, and took out some bandage wrap, before pointing to your leg. 

“You… oh…. Oh! I get it, you bandaged my arms last time too right?” you smiled a bit, holding out your leg as the man took the wrap and circled it around the wound, causing an odd tingling feeling to course through you, and stop the bleeding. Maybe some sort of black magic or something? With the way this world worked, you’d believe almost anything.

Embarrassingly though, it did leave certain… parts… a bit warm and tingly. Particularly, between your thighs.

After he was done, he stood up again, making his way into the small kitchen like area within, and coming back with a box and some water, before pouring it into the kettle on the hot plate, and plugging it back in. He was making more of it?

“Did… you make the original batch? Why? Do you like hot chocolate too?” you had to giggle a bit at the thought of this giant, knife wielding monster, sitting back, and drinking hot chocolate, “How in the heck would you drink it anyway?”

He didn’t answer, but soon after, a tendril slunk from underneath his helmet and wriggled a bit, causing another surge of heat to course through you, “Is…. that…. Your tongue?”

There was a groaning noise, almost similar to laughter as the monster gave a small nod. 

‘So… he can understand me!’ you thought to yourself, a small smile crossing over your lips.

“Hey, uhh… sorry for drinking some of your chocolate earlier… there was this little girl, and I ended up giving it to her instead…” you confessed, “She looked so small and hungry,”

The monster lifted his left hand and placed it on your shoulder, giving a light squeeze. Then, that’s when you noticed…. His arm was burned…. Wasn’t…. The left side of the fireman burned? Your eyes widened a bit as you looked at the monster closely.

“Are…. you the Viktor the little girl was talking about? She said you were a fireman, but…. You look like a monster now…” and then you recalled the little girl’s changing, and it all made sense, “So… you become a monster when the sirens go off huh?”

The squeeze was a bit harder as if to confirm it, but it didn’t hurt.

“Why don’t you guys leave this place? Couldn’t you get away from those bad people, and take her somewhere safer?” this was a genuine question you had. After all it would be much safer away from this place.

Releasing your shoulder, he shook his head a bit- or more like his whole body to convey shaking his head. 

“You can’t? Is that what you’re saying? How about you tap the table once for yes, and twice for no?” you tried to make this easier on the guy.

Tap.

Well that worked.

“Gotcha…. So the rumors of this place being cursed…. They’re true?”

Tap.

“And… people… that can see this place… they’re only bad people?”

Tap. Tap.

So it was more than just bad people that could see this place? What were the other requirements then? People without purpose? People with some sort of quarrel in their hearts? Or maybe just people looking for answers? Or victims of circumstance even?

Your thoughts were honestly a bit fuzzy as you rubbed your legs together. Whatever kind of magic the other had used was affecting you.

“Hey uhh… did you use… any magic on me? Ya know… to make the pain stop?” you asked a bit, wondering if that’s truly what happened.

Tap. Tap.

“No huh…. Well… do you feel that… uhmm…. Tingly feeling? Like… down below?” god why were you asking a monster these kind of things? It was super embarassing.

Tap.

Well shit.

“Ahh… do you have an idea of what… caused it? I mean all you did was touch me… and I know that… well, when you’re already riled up it can cause effects like that but…” you were cut off as the man bend down and held out a piece of the small red rope- which, well… now it looked more like a red string.

“You think the rope caused it?” you chuckled a bit, though it made sense.

Tap.

“Well… shoot… ahaha…. I… I’m sorry, I guess it’s kinda my fault…” you sighed, looking away as you realized the hulking body of the other was slightly pressed against your legs- warming the chilled flesh.

Soon though you felt two fingers press against your lips. You froze a moment, turning your head to see the monster- Viktor- had pressed his fingers to your lips. Feeling a slight bit sheepish, you placed a hand over his, and held it there a few moments.

“I… kinda wish I could give you a real kiss,” you let out a small sigh, gripping his rough hand in yours a bit tighter.

With a bit of an awkward shuffle, Viktor’s tendril from earlier slunk from beneath his helmet, the wet tentacle lightly pressing against your lips. With slight hesitation, you opened your mouth, and let the invading digit enter. It was a lot like kissing a person, just without lips.

Feeling the warm light texture of his odd tongue slide against yours made your whole body warm. Your hands sliding from his hand to his shoulders- and although you were about arms length because of the metallic helmet, you still enjoyed it. But you wanted to be closer… so much closer. Soon, you were.

Feeling the monster lift you up and settle you beneath him, the tendril delved a bit deeper into your mouth, exploring where it could go. You could feel the seething heat beneath your dress, and your knees locked together a bit in embarrassment.

Slowly, a calloused hand slid up your thigh, up past your waist and tugged at the dress you wore until it came off over your head, exposing you in nothing but your undergarments. You had to stop kissing the man a moment and it made you whimper in protest, earning you a small smack to the thigh. It didn’t hurt though, quite the contrary- it felt good.

His hand then sliding to the tie on his belt, he tugged it to let his own long skirt fall to the floor, exposing that monstrous length to you again. Fuck…. Did he want to…? Okay, that’s fine. You’d let him at this point.

Feeling odd small tendrils prod at the fabric between your legs, they slid them off without much fuss, an ingenious trait for a monster like him to have it seemed. While they worked at removing your panties, those large hands removed your bra, being careful so as not to rip the fabric. You weren’t sure if it was because he didn’t want to frighten you, or if he’d been scolded for an act like ripping clothing before. Either way, you were happy he didn’t tear apart your good bra.

Once your clothing was gone however, all restraints were out the window as the man drove his tendril tongue deep into your mouth again, careful not to choke you but making it where you could hardly speak. His thick hand kneaded the flesh of your breasts, pinching at perked nipples as he played and toyed with you.

But that wasn’t the interesting part… the truly interesting piece was when his cocks tendrils slid against your clit, rubbing small circles and toying with the entrance to your core. As if they were testing the waters and seeing how much of his girthy cock you’d be able to take. Disappointingly, you’d have to be stretched out before he could take you. Which his tendrils decided to do.

Flexing themselves and pulsing, the black threads of his cock twisted as they entered you, starting off by pumping in and out a slight bit to get used to the texture. The slick folds of your core wrapping around the sensitive tentacles. Expanding and contracting, the made themselves shrink, then expand to about an inch, making it easier for your body to handle him.

You felt yourself arch into him from the metaphorical fingering. Feeling the way his eager cock twitch against your belly as he drove the tendrils further into your core, you felt like you were going to die if you didn’t have him.

“Please… fuck, I need you now…” you whimpered a bit, thrusting your hips into him.

You had a patient monster though. He made another groan like laugh as he pushed more tendrils inside you, and let the tendril that was his tongue lavish your breasts. After a few moments of eager thrusting, he slipped a finger inside, as the meaty digits were far thicker than any of the tendrils.

You felt yourself stretch to what you felt was the brim. Twisting and aching for more under his touch. With a few more desperate thrusts, he removed everything from you- and took a long slurp of your core, drenching his tongue in your fluids.

You swore you saw him shiver as he continued to throb against your stomach. But you soon got your wish, as he pressed the head of his large cock inside, the slight vibrations of the bumps feeling like heaven against your walls. 

Honestly the first few inches hurt quite a bit, the stretching process making love making a bit slow. But after what felt like forever, he was fully seated inside you and you could only gasp in astonishment to see the large girth. Though that wasn’t all. Tendrils had wrapped themselves around your thighs, and waist holding you firm against him, as you felt the throb and twitch of his cock desperate to move inside you.

With a small whimper you tried to thrust your hips, but the monstrous beast let out a laugh as he barely bumped against you making you whine more.

“Viktor… please…! I’m begging you,” you pleaded with the man inside you, and with that he moved.

He started small at first, the first few thrusts gentle. But it was obvious it wouldn’t last long as the grunts of the man got louder, and he gripped your legs tightly, practically slamming your body onto his cock. He’d unsheath and watch his cock glisten with your cores beautiful sheen, before placing the entirety of his cock back inside.

It was like a beautiful dance of lovemaking. His hands moving from your legs to grasping your ass, pulling you atop him as he managed to somehow go even deeper, making you feel full, and feel your body contort against him in ways you thought impossible. His hands gripping your ass almost hard enough to leave bruises as he slid them up to your hips and slammed you down atop him. The shifting of his strong bod enough to make the bed creak and splinter as he ground himself into as if it was the last thing he’d ever do.

You didn’t know if you could take much more, the feeling of that thick cock desperately trying to get deeper as your pussy clenched and tried to push him out. There was just the sound of your sexes, and the smell of sweat thick in the air. 

“F-fuck… I… I’m gonna… I-I’m gonna…” you gasped out, grinding your hips even harder into him before you felt a wave of orgasmic bliss wash over you.

His release followed soon after, the thick pumps of cum pouring into you so thick, they seemed to squirt out with every thrust as he rode out his orgasm. You could feel your body quiver and shake as the man shivered above you, holding onto you for dear life.

As the sirens went off once more, you felt those hands grip a little more desperately, the walls fading back to the normal shades they once were and the room coming back to the way you once knew it. As everything began to turn to normal, this included the man still seated deeply inside you.

As the flesh peeled away to reveal tanned skin and scars, it peeled away back to his face so you could finally see his lips as he begged in a raspy, baritone-

“Please… don’t leave me,”


End file.
